What Our Future Holds
by Gleek1121
Summary: A series of related one shots about Kurt and Blaine after Kurt graduates from McKinley.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story is going to be a series of related one shots that take place after Kurt graduates from McKinley. Some things to know: Kurt did not get into NYADA, but is going to New York anyway. Rachel did get in, and is going to NYADA, Finn is going to Pace (he and Rachel are engaged), and Mike will be at Julliard. They're all sharing an apartment together. Also, Santana and Brittany are Blaine's age and because of problems with his family, Blaine is now living in the Hummel-Hudson household.

Obviously I don't own Glee...if I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfictions.

After one two many drinks, Kurt and Blaine were both sufficiently drunk. They were all at Brittany's house for a final party before a large chunk of the New Directions left for Lima for good. But somehow, the couple ended up ditching the party and were on the patio making out like the hormonal kids they were. One of Kurt's hands was on Blaine's lower back, pulling him as close as humanly possible. He wanted to savor this – they only had a few more days together.

"Stay," Blaine whispered as he kissed Kurt's shoulder.

The word just hung between them, like a heavy weight and Kurt shook his head. Blaine's forehead when down to rest on Kurt's shoulder in an attempt to hide his tears. "I can't," Kurt whispered.

"Please don't go," Blaine said before moving his head back upright and looking into Kurt's eyes. He briefly kissed him. "But I can't do this without you."

"Do what?"

"Everything," he paused. "School. Live in your house without you there. _Survive_. You can't leave me." Blaine had never begged for anything before in his life, and Kurt had a feeling that Blaine was a little drunker than he was letting on, because he would never soberly ask Kurt to stay in Lima. "Please."

Kurt shook his head again and pressed his forehead against his…at this point, there were tears running down both of their faces. "I have to go, Blaine. I need to get out of Lima. We can make it work…I know we can."

"What if I come with you?" Blaine asked, desperately. "I'm not living with my parents anymore and I bet we can convince Burt. I could finish high school in New York. We can be together."

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Kurt couldn't help but let out a slight laugh, "Now you know I would never let you do that. And Santana would kill me if I took away her favorite gay before absolutely necessary."

Blaine ignored Kurt's last comment and just stared at his boyfriend for a while before finally admitting to himself that he was right. He wiped away his tears and then kissed Kurt again. Of course, before he could say anything else, Kurt spoke again.

"You know this is only temporary, right?" He asked. "It's one year until you can join me in New York. And we'll visit each other as often as possible. I'm in this for the long haul, ok?"

"I love you, Kurt."

"I love you too, Blaine."

~glee~glee~glee~

"You were right." Kurt said quietly three days later, as he lied in his bed cuddled up against Blaine. It was against the rules Burt had set out when Blaine moved in. He was supposed to be sleeping in the guest room. "New York was a bad idea. If I'm not good enough for NYADA, I'm not good enough for Broadway. And who am I kidding? I'm not gong to make it. No one will hire an actor with no experience, no equity card, and without the connections that I would have gotten in NYADA. I don't know what I was thinking. I'm going to end up spending my life working in some coffee shop. Plus, it's selfish of me to leave without you."

"Don't be ridiculous," Blaine responded as held Kurt tighter to him. "You're going to be amazing. The people at the NYADA admissions office are idiots. You're going to be in New York and living with Rachel, Finn, and Mike and you're starting your life. Do you have any idea how amazing that is? And I was wrong to ask you to stay. You can't put your dreams on hold for me. Like you told me the other night, we'll make this work."

Kurt suddenly sat up and crossed his legs so he could look directly at Blaine, who quickly did the same. He noticed the tears streaming down Kurt's face and for the first time, he realized that they matched his own. "What if it doesn't work, Blaine. What if you meet someone? Or the distance is just too much to deal with and we drift apart?" As he continued his little rant, his speech got faster and more frantic. "I'd be left with no future, and no boyfriend. I should just go tell my Dad I'm not going."

"You're going, Kurt." Blaine said sternly.

"But—"

"But nothing," Blaine cut him off and placed his hand on Kurt's cheek. "You're going to be so happy there. I can feel it. And I don't think we're going to break up. We've been through too much together and love each other too much to ever end this. You know that, right?"

Kurt looked down and nodded slightly before mumbling his answer. "I'm just scared."

"And that's completely understandable. But I bet you by the time I come to New York, you'll be working on a show and we'll be closer than ever."

Kurt smiled at his boyfriend. Even after all this time, he was still blown away at how lucky he was to have Blaine in his life. Before responding, he buried himself in his boyfriends arms and burrowed his head in Blaine's neck. "I'll miss you so much."

They stayed like that for a while – just embracing and whispering 'I love yous' to each other as they both cried. Neither of them noticed Kurt's door open a crack. Burt just wanted to check on his son, after all, it's not every day that your kid moves hundreds of miles away. He was worried – that the rest of the world wouldn't see Kurt the way he did (although he had complete faith in his son) and his dreams wouldn't come true. He didn't expect to find Kurt and Blaine together, in such an intimate moment (they had always been good at following the rules – Blaine was way too grateful for their hospitality to be anything but perfect).

If it were any other day, he would have told Blaine to go to his own room. But Burt just couldn't bring himself to interrupt. Blaine had quickly become part of the family, and it killed him to see them so upset. However, in his heart of hearts, Burt knew that they would make it – Kurt and Blaine had this rare type of love that he was lucky enough to find with Elizabeth and Carole. The type of love Rachel found with Finn (he had finally warmed up to the idea of them getting married, and he was glad they decided to prolong the engagement for a while). So Burt just closed the door and went downstairs.

~glee~glee~glee~

They decided that Blaine wasn't going to go to the airport with them because it was better to say their goodbyes in private. No one wanted a homophobic slur to ruin their last moments together.

"I guess this is it." Blaine said once all of Kurt and Finn's bags were loaded into the car and he gave Finn a hug goodbye. He let out a pained smile and tried to put his bravest face on. "You are going to be amazing."

Kurt just grinned at his boyfriend and pulled him in for yet another hug. "I'll see you in a little over three months."

"Fourteen weeks to be exact."

"Fourteen weeks." Kurt nodded. "I've already marked it on my calendar. I'm going to be counting down the days."

"Dude!" Finn called, sticking his head out of the car window. "We have to get moving if we want to make our flight. We still have to pick up Mike and Rachel."

"Ok!" Kurt yelled and sent his stepbrother a glare before turning back to his boyfriend. "Wish me luck?"

Blaine just shook his head. "You don't need it." He opened his mouth to tell Kurt how much he loved him, but was cut off by the sound of Finn honking the car horn.

Kurt just let out a laugh and gave his boyfriend another kiss before walking into the car. They would miss each other like crazy, but they both knew it was for the best. Blaine watched as Burt pulled out of the drive way and didn't move until the car was out of sight. And the moment he stepped back into the house, his phone vibrated and Blaine couldn't help but smile at the text.

_Skype tonight? Also, I love you. -K_


	2. Chapter 2

Obviously I don't own Glee...

Burt came home from work to find the newest resident of the Hummel household curled up on the couch next to Tina, watching the ending of Titanic and sharing a large tub of ice cream. He didn't think he'd ever seen such a depressing sight in his life, especially because ever since Kurt left, a week ago, Blaine had done absolutely nothing but moap around.

"It's not fair." Blaine finally said to Tina. "Jack and Rose finally find each other and then it's ripped out from under them all because of a stupid iceberg."

"I know." Tina responded as she dug her spoon into the ice cream and took a huge scoop. "Rose is a bitch. She _said_ she would never let go. And there was totally room for Jack on that platform. I'd never let Mike go."

Blaine nodded. "I wouldn't let Kurt go either." Blaine paused and took the ice cream back from Tina – they had bonded over their mutual heartbreak over the absence of their boyfriends and were treating themselves to a night of sad movies and comfort food. Suddenly, Blaine switched from upset to determined and sat up straight before turning to look directly at Tina. "And I'm not going to. If he thinks that he can just start a life without me, he's crazy. I refuse to let him forget about us or what we have."

"He won't forget." Tina said quickly and Burt couldn't help but feel like he was trespassing on an intimate conversation (which he was), but he just couldn't bring himself to move. "Because if you two don't make it, there is no chance in hell for the rest of us. Rachel and Finn will be together forever because he follows her around like a puppy dog and she is completely obsessed with him. But you and Kurt…"

"I just miss him so much already and it's only been five days. And as thankful as I am that Burt and Carole are letting me stay here when I have nowhere else to go, it's really hard walking past his room every day knowing that he's not there."

"I drove past Mike's house yesterday and had to pull over because I just started crying."

"I never thought I could love someone so much."

It finally got to be too much and Burt closed the door behind him, making is presence known. "Hey kids." Burt greeted them, pretending that he wasn't just listening in on their conversation. "What have you guys been up to?"

"Wallowing in our self-pity." Tina said simply and Blaine just nodded. "It seems like we're not as strong as we thought we were."

"I'm sure that's not true." Burt responded seriously. "Maybe if you guys got out of the house?" He looked over at Blaine, "Or invite some people over for a party or something to get your minds off of everything. Carole and I are going out for dinner so you can have the house to yourselves."

Blaine smiled at the man who had become a father figure to him. "That's nice of you to offer, but I think we'd both rather hang in tonight. We were gonna put on The Notebook next."

Burt sighed before responding. "Just don't let this get you guys too down. It's not healthy."

~glee~glee~glee~

Burt knew he needed to do something to snap Blaine out of his funk (and maybe help his friend Tina while doing so). The only thing he could really think to do was call Kurt.

So he picked up is phone and dialed his sons cell, waiting patiently for him to answer. "Hey Dad!" Burt couldn't help but smile when he heard his sons voice. He also heard Finn yelling something and Kurt laughing before speaking again. "Finn says hi."

"Tell him I say hi." He paused. "How are you, kiddo?"

"I'm good." Kurt responded in a way that made Burt actually believe him. "I have a bunch of meetings set up to get an agent, so hopefully that will work out well and I can start auditioning soon. I'm still looking for a job though."

"I'm sure you'll get one. And any agent would be crazy to turn you down…Do you have any plans for your first Friday night in New York?"

Kurt smiled into the phone, "Actually the four of us were planning on staying in, watching a movie, and toasting to our new apartment." He paused for a second before asking the question that has been in the back of his mind since he got to New York. "How's Blaine doing? He says he's fine whenever we talk, but I have a feeling that—"

"You've always been very perceptive." Burt observed. "He and Tina are downstairs watching sad movies and eating ice cream. When I came home Blaine was going on about how he would never let you go like Rose did. I didn't really get it, but—"

"Titanic." Kurt said quietly. "Rose let go of Jack's hand and let him drown."

"They're both just really sad. I suggested they invite some friends over, but they said no. I don't know what to do."

It took a moment for Kurt to respond, because he was going through what he could do in his mind. He knew that calling Blaine right now wouldn't help. What he (and Tina) needed was to get their minds off of their boyfriends. "Having people over is a good idea. Do you think you could take Carole out for a long dinner or something? I'll take care of the rest."

"Of course. I miss you, Kurt."

"I miss you too Dad." he responded before hanging up and looking at Mike. "We have a problem."

Mike looked at Kurt confused and he explained the situation before they both started making phone calls. In about an hour, there was going to be a party at the Hummel household.

~glee~glee~glee~

Tina and Blaine were watching discussing the ending of The Notebook when the doorbell rang. Blaine just looked slightly confused and excused himself so he could answer the door.

The last thing he expected to see was a large group of people, Santana at the very front. "What's going on?" Blaine asked as Tina watched from a few feet back. Santana just brushed passed him and walked in as she spoke, "We all got phone calls from your boyfriends. Apparently you need an intervention. And who better than Auntie Snix to lead the party that's gonna turn your frowns upside down?"

Everyone else quickly followed Santana's lead and entered the house and made their way towards the kitchen where Santana was taking bottles of alcohol out of her bag. Everyone was there: All of the New Directions and some Warblers (Nick, Jeff, Trent, Thad, and Sebastian). There were a lot of them, and Blaine was immediately nervous.

"It's nice of you guys to come by, but I'm a guest in this house. I can't just have a party."

"Shut up, dolphin." Brittany told Blaine. "Kurt's dad knows that we're here. Also you don't have a choice."

"Now that the refreshments are ready," Artie started, "Let's get to partying. Anyone up for some never have I ever?"

Everyone seemed to agree and Tina and Blaine just looked at each other helplessly before taking the drinks that Sebastian (who Blaine and Kurt were both friends with now) had prepared for them and joining everyone else in the living room.

~glee~glee~glee~

It was 1 AM in New York and Kurt was sufficiently tipsy, still wide awake and having a great time drinking champagne with Rachel, Finn, and Mike when his phone vibrated. It was a text from Sebastian. Kurt's eyes widened when he saw the image. It was of Blaine wearing his boxer briefs and in the middle of taking off his shirt.

"_Wow_," Rachel spoke after she peeked at the photo Kurt was looking at. "I never realized how sexy Blaine is."

"Shut up." Kurt said quickly and was about to go off on Rachel when his phone rang. After looking at the caller id, he quickly answered the phone. "What the hell was that Sebastian? I told you guys to cheer him up…how does that translate into sending me half naked pictures of my boyfriend? Also, you used to want Blaine, I'm not sure how comfortable I am with you seeing him like that."

Sebastian let out a low laugh before responding. "First of all, we did cheer him up. We had a fun night but Blaine had a little too much to drink. I'm the only one sober enough to help him into bed. Also, I have a boyfriend now, so I don't want Blaine anymore. I took the picture to send to you as a joke and when he saw it, he asked me to send you the picture because, and I quote 'Kurt loves my body. It'll turn him on and then we'll have phone sex.'"

Kurt turned a deep shade of red, partially because he was embarrassed, but mostly because Blaine was completely right. They were too far to have actual sex and phone sex actually sounded like the best idea at the moment. Plus, Kurt was just past tipsy, which meant he didn't really care that there were other people in the apartment. "We need to discuss this boyfriend of yours at some point. I'm assuming he's a Warbler?"

"I'll take your attempt at diversion as intrigue." Sebastian stated. "And he's not a Warbler, but I can't say much about who it is. We're keeping things quiet. But I suggest you call Blaine…enjoy your horny boyfriend. God knows I'm not getting any with my guy."

"Yeah. Sure." Kurt said. He honestly didn't even care about denying it. All he wanted to do was talk to Blaine. So as soon as he hung up, Kurt got up off of the couch and walked into his room (without acknowledging his roommates questions). Once he closed and locked the door behind him, Kurt picked up his phone and dialed the number that he already knew by heart.

"Hi baby!" Blaine drawled out as he answered the phone. "I miss you."

"I miss you too…I also got the picture Sebastian sent me."

"Really?" Blaine asked, and Kurt knew he was grinning. "What did you think?"

"Unexpected, yet not unwelcome." Kurt took a deep breath and lied back on his bed. They had never had phone sex before, but there was a first time for everything. Kurt just needed to figure out how to initiate it. Thankfully, the alcohol took away any reserves he had about the whole situation. "It reminded me of something."

"What?" Blaine asked. He knew where this was going and he was glad that Kurt was leading the conversation tonight.

Kurt smiled into the phone before answering. "Before we started dating and I was at Dalton. I walked into your room when you were changing. I already knew I had feelings for you, but that was the first time I realized how incredibly sexy you are."

"Are you alone?" Blaine asked in a raspy voice.

"Yes." Kurt breathed out.

Please review and let me know what you think!


End file.
